The Three of Four
by Hunterspire
Summary: I hate the title but I guess there's no better one for this story. :D This is about the Four Links from FSA and their shadow counterpart. It's a blooming idea that I had to write down, so it definately isn't the best...


3

The Three of Four

Vio glared At Green; his Four Sword raised for attack.

Green was staring back, his expression aghast. "What are you doing?! We are part of the same whole!" he cried desperately, a tear sliding down his cheek.

Shadow, observing from atop a boulder a few feet away, chuckled. "You forget that I am also part of that whole, _Green_," Green glared at the shady kid, and looked back sadly to his purple-clothed clone as Shadow finished, "so Vio chooses sides as Vio pleases."

Vio leaned forward slightly, sword an inch closer to the green Link. "I choose, Green," He said; voice trembling, "You're not the boss of anyone. Not Blue, not Red, not _me!_"

With a yell full of anger, lust, and maybe even confusion deep inside, Vio thrust his sword forward.

A choked gasp escaped Green's throat as the sword pierced his heart.

"Vio…"

He fell to the ground, eyes focusing on something far off…

Vio stood over Green, panting, tears of confusion and anger running down his face.

Green was dead.

Shadow laughed savagely, his piercing amber eyes mocking Vio. "Thanks for killing Green, _friend_." He spat sarcastically.

The purple Link fell to his knees beside Green, staring with horror at his companion's blood on his blade. "No…" he whispered, voice shaking, realizing what he had done. "How could I let him trick me?"

_We are part of the same whole!_

Shadow was now laughing uncontrollably atop the boulder. "Green is dead, Green is dead!" he shouted almost as if he were mad. "He's dead, ha-_hah_!"

Vio glared at him, hate burning in his beautiful violet eyes. "We are part of the same whole…" He said, anger embedded in his words. "But you are merely a shadow of that whole, you bastard."

At that, Shadow jumped off of the boulder, face twisted in a snarl. "What did you just say?!"

"I _said_ that you are a shadow! A mere shadow!" Vio roared and Shadow yelped in surprise. The shady boy looked down at his chest, eyes wide. His fingers involuntarily twitched as he stared at the gleaming sword plunged into his heart. Frame shaking, he slowly met the purple Link's eyes. They held each other's gaze; Shadow's hateful, soulless amber against Vio's burning, shining violet. The trance-like engage was abruptly severed as Shadow fell to his knees and then to the ground as Vio pulled the Four Sword back out.

The evil mirror of Link seemed to turn to a dark vapor, and his form held for a moment. But then it seemed he suddenly became smoke; for his lifeless body was blown away by the rising gust. As Shadow's blood touched Green's, the blood glowed vibrantly and vanished from Vio's blade in a flash.

The purple Link stood there, eyes cast to the ground but not focused on it. "Green, I am so sorry." He managed to choke. "What was I thinking?" His shoulders shook as he started to cry.

His eyes grew wide as the Four Sword in his hand started to pulse gold. His face grew stern and he looked to the sky. "Farore, Nayru, Din…" he whispered. He was lit by a shaft of light and was lifted up a few feet…higher…higher…He stopped twenty feet above the ground where he had a beautiful view of Hyrule around him. He felt the sensation of free-fall as his hair and clothes fluidly flowed about, as if he were in a gale in slow motion. "By Shadow's blood, I relinquish the Four Sword." He let the hilt of his blade go, and the sword hovered over his outstretched palms. The shaft of light enveloping him grew brighter and brighter, and Vio closed his still-streaming eyes. He was lost in the light…

Green's eyes flew wide open. He jumped into a sitting position, blinking his vision into focus. He found himself immediately and endlessly caressed by Blue and Red.

"You're alive!"

"I can't believe it, you're okay!"

Green laughed with pure joy. "I haven't seen you since Shadow warped you two away!" He cried in disbelief. But at the mention of Shadow's name, his beaming smile disappeared and his hand flew to his chest. There was a rip in his tunic and undershirt, but his wound had miraculously disappeared.

"…Where's Vio?" he asked quietly.

Red and Blue's eyes grew glassy and downcast. Blue managed to say something first. "Well, we had just rounded that boulder, and…We saw Shadow get blown away in the wind…"

"So Vio killed Shadow." Green stated, incredulously but still with a small voice.

"Yeah. Vio was standing over him…and then…And. Then…" The poor blue Link couldn't finish the tale, so Red solemnly took it up for him.

He held Green tightly and whispered, "He relinquished his Four Sword. He…He sacrificed his life force for you."

_We are part of the same whole…_

And then Green understood.

The three huddled together and mourned for Vio, lost to the goddesses. Something stirred inside of Green at the memory of the purple Link's name.

Vio…


End file.
